This invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly comprising a plurality of printed circuit boards removably on a back board.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional printed circuit board assembly comprises: (A) a plurality of vertical printed circuit boards, each comprising a vertical attaching connector; (B) a plurality of perpendicular printed circuit boards perpendicularly of the vertical printed circuit boards, each perpendicular printed circuit board comprising a perpendicular attaching connector; (C) a shelf board for slidably receiving the vertical and the perpendicular printed circuit boards all perpendicularly of the shelf board; and (D) a vertical back board comprising (D1) a plurality of vertical receiving connectors for removably vertically receiving the vertical attaching connectors of the vertical printed circuit boards and (D2) a plurality of perpendicular receiving connectors for removably perpendicularly receiving the perpendicular attaching connectors of the perpendicular printed boards.
On assembling the conventional printed circuit board assembly, a technician or worker either stands or sits in front of the vertical back board and first places the shelf board in a predetermined position relative to the back board. Next, the technician assembles either the vertical or the perpendicular printed circuit boards to the shelf board and to the back board by using the vertical attaching and receiving connectors and the perpendicular attaching and receiving connectors. It is consequently necessary for the technician to always move aside relative to the back board on attaching the perpendicular printed circuit boards to the shelf board. This makes the technician feel it inconvenient to assemble the conventional printed circuit board assembly.
Once the printed circuit board assembly is assembled, it is not possible for the technician easily to disassemble the printed circuit board assembly. This is because the technician must move aside relative to the back board on removing the perpendicular printed circuit boards from the shelf board.